Conversión E&B
by Criis15
Summary: Shortfic sobre la conversión de Bella


Conversión

**Conversión**

**Estoy lista –susurré para darle ánimos. ****  
****Entonces él me miró a los ojos y en ellos pude ver que la tortura por la que él estaba pasando era mil veces superior a la yo sentía. ****  
****Acercó sus labios a los míos por ultima vez, provocando que mil sensaciones recorrieran mi cuerpo. ****  
****Dos lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, que probablemente serían las dos ultimas, ya que después de esto nunca más volvería a llorar. ****  
****-Todavía estas a tiempo de echarte para atrás – me susurró mi ángel al oído. ****  
****-No Edward, mi elección esta hecha, quiero pasar contigo toda la eternidad–le expliqué. ****  
****Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi cuello, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con sus besos y un suspiro, seguido de un gemido de placer salió de mi garganta. ****  
****Cerré los ojos deseando que por fin se decidiera a llegar más lejos, y cuando ya creí que se había arrepentido y que no iba a hacerlo, noté como sus dientes se clavaran en mi carne produciéndome un dolor que, aunque ya experimenté en el pasado, me era imposible de soportar. ****  
****Un grito ahogado salió de mí sin que yo pudiera detenerlo. ****  
****Grité, grité a más no poder, aunque yo sabía que por mucho que gritara el dolor no iba a desaparecer. ****  
****-¡QUEMA! ¡Edward por favor haz que deje de quemar! –le grité. ****  
****-Lo siento –susurró él mientras me acunaba entre sus fuertes brazos –lo siento Bella. ****  
****El fuerte dolor seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras yo me arqueaba, gritaba y pataleaba una y otra vez. ****  
****Sentía como si por mis venas en vez de sangre, pasaran mil y una agujas que se iban clavando en mi cuerpo. ****  
****Mi corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad increíble, aunque para mi desgracia en ese momento, lo único que conseguía era que ese dolor se extendiera por mi cuerpo más rápidamente. ****  
****Edward continuaba abrazándome y acunadme como si fuera una muñeca, mientras sollozaba sin lagrimas y me pedía perdón tantas veces que me eran imposibles de recordar. ****  
****Lentamente la noche pasó, dejando paso al amanecer, aunque ni mi situación ni la de Edward cambiaron lo más mínimo. De vez en cuando notaba como Carlisle o Alice entraba en la habitación en la que estábamos mi ángel y yo, y escuchaba como me hablaban, aunque apenas era capaz de notar su presencia. ****  
****Parecía que el tiempo se estaba burlando de mí, porque aunque solo había pasado una noche yo diría que habían pasado varios años de insoportable tortura. ****  
****En un momento de lucidez miré a Edward que me miraba con una terrible angustia y le dije: ****  
****-Por favor Edward no sufras, por fin vamos a estar juntos para siempre. ****  
****Él me dirigió una sonrisa, aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos que estaban totalmente negros. ****  
****Por fin llegó el segundo día pero con él llegó también otra oleada de dolor. ****  
****Edward continuaba acunadme y cantándome mi nana al oído, cosa que yo le agradecía profundamente porque me ayudaba a tranquilizarme (dentro de las posibilidades de tranquilidad). ****  
****En esos momentos echaba de menos la presencia de Jasper, aunque entendía que para él era imposible estar en la misma habitación que una persona que estaba pasando tanto dolor. ****  
****Entonces noté como el ritmo de mi corazón se raleen izaba y el dolor iba pasando, poco a poco, muy poco a poco. ****  
****Edward también debió de notarlo, porque comenzó a llamar a gritos a Carlisle. ****  
****Intenté mantener los ojos abiertos, pero parecía que me habían puesto un par de pesas en cada párpado, porqué mis ojos se cerraron, dejando paso a una oscuridad total. ******

**Desperté. Lentamente abrí los ojos y descubrí que continuaba en la habitación de Edward. A pesar de que había una oscuridad casi absoluta podía distinguir perfectamente todos los detalles de la habitación. ****  
****Noté como algo se movía a mi lado y un olor tremendamente dulce llegó hasta mi nariz. ****  
****-Bella –dijo simplemente. No necesitaba decir nada más. ****  
****Entonces me miró a los ojos. Y ahí estaba él, mi ángel. Alce una mano para cariarle la mejilla y me sorprendí al no notar el frío que normalmente notaba en él, sino que estaba... cálida. ****  
****Me incorporé, notando mi cuerpo mucho más ligero de lo que nunca lo había sentido. ****  
****-Edward –susurré. Mi voz había cambiado ligeramente, era mucho más atrayente, casi tanto como la de la misma Rosalie. ****  
****-Estas preciosa –murmuró con una sonrisa. ****  
****Se fue acercando a mi cuerpo, atrayéndolo hacia él con un brazo, para darme un suave beso. ****  
****-Me parece que Rosalie se va a poner bastante celosa cuando te vea –me dijo de nuevo al oído. ****  
****-No digas tonterías – le dije. Si pudiera sonrojarme lo habría hecho. Pero ya no podía. ****  
****-Ven acércate – dijo acercándome hasta el espejo. ****  
****No me quería mirar por miedo a encontrarme con una persona demasiado distinta a la que era antes. Aun así di un paso hacia donde estaba situado el espejo. ****  
****Me quedé boquiabierta, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo reflejado en el espejo. ****  
****Una Bella bastante cambiada me miraba estupefacta. ****  
****Mis ojos, anteriormente marrones, ahora estaban de un color rojo intenso, pero a pesar de eso, seguía teniendo en ellos el mismo brillo que descubrí cuando conocí a Edward. ****  
****Fui bajando lentamente la mirada y fui descubriendo nuevas cosas en mi cuerpo: mis rasgos se habían suavizado, mi piel estaba muchísimo mas blanca que antes, mi temperatura corporal era casi nula y en mi cuerpo habían aparecido nuevas curvas que antes no estaban ahí. ****  
****Era hermosa había que admitirlo, era casi tan hermosa como la propia Rosalie. ****  
****Edward me abrazó por detrás, dándome un beso en el mismo lugar donde me había mordido hace tres días. ****  
****Aunque mi cuerpo había cambiado, mis sentimientos hacia el no lo habían hecho lo mas mínimo, seguían ahí con la misma intensidad que antes. ****  
****-Por fin –murmure sin mas.**


End file.
